


Heaven's Hell

by Aren Alphine (SilverWolves108)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 'cause I'm also confused, Bad use of drugs, Business element, Character Death, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Flashbacks, Get your fucking dictionary, Grey areas, How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, Other, Possessive Behavior, Possibly addiction, Possibly shady deals, Slow Romance, Some medical terminology, Tags May Change, Victor Nikiforov is a Little Shit, loosely based on Yuri on Ice, split personality, with yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolves108/pseuds/Aren%20Alphine
Summary: With every escape path closed, it could never be a person. With every fiber of his being he loathe the cursed silver. The one who lead to his downfall, who took away his everything and he would do the same, even if it meant death.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 5





	1. The Beginning of The End

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've written anything, this is a oneshot and I don't know if I'd write more so... enjoy I guess ┐( ˘_˘)┌

_Blood_.... _there's blood everywhere, everything hurts.... where’s everyone?_

“Call the ambulance. He's dying, we can't lose him.”

A voice asks for him to stay conscious but by god, the darkness is inviting. ' _Maybe if I just closed my eyes everything would return to normal. Yeah it probably would.'_

“Yuuri, stay with us. The ambulance is on the way.” The voice calls out again but this time he's too wary ' _Just a little rest.'_

The hands pressing down on his middle acts as a lifeline to reality, ' _the inn had burnt down, the blood...the blood and the godforsaken smell of charred bodies....'_

The arrival of the ambulance is loud, bringing along more people who act like spectators. As he's loaded up into the back of the ambulance, he spares a look into the hungry fire only to lock eyes with _It._ For as long as he lives, he would never consider it a person. No person acted as such.

Hard blue eyes illuminated by the flames stare back from the distance. A smirk making its way into fair lips, even then it looked like a god. Before the door was shut, it seemed to speak "It never ends does it?"

It mocked him with unspoken words _'You were lucky once and it cost you'_ it seemed to say, and he was lost to the world the darkness taking over.

**Five years earlier**

It wasn't even 10am and there he was, feeling like the world was out for his life. The number of patients coming through the door all in critical condition like it was Black Friday at the mall was daunting, almost making him want to admit himself too. _Almost_.

Scrolling past the same news about the importance of magic versus how dangerous it was left a stale taste in his mouth. A news article caught his eye, “Hope for the Future” though the heading was nothing eye catching; the picture below proved otherwise.

It was taken in what he assumed to be a laboratory, if the white coats were anything to go by. The scientist circled around a metal bed on which lay a girl (for she looked no less than 14), needles inserted into her, those empty orbs looking towards the camera dejected, and yet no one seemed to care.

Things like these weren’t unusual all in the name of discovering more about magic to push potential. Children born to non-magic parents (or sudden discovery of their powers) were regarded as abominations and either sold or killed. Though the east had never been one to voice their love or hatred for these so-called creatures of hell, never has anything so detestable been openly proclaimed for the world to see.

“Doctor Katsuki, please make your way to room 319.”

With a sigh, he pushed back the chair he sat on, dumping the plastic coffee cup into the trash as he made his way out the cafeteria and through the white halls.

“Again, doctor Katsuki please make your way to room 319.”

 _'As if the flickering orange on the pager wasn't there to signify the severity of the case.'_ Sliding the door open, he faced the backs of those surrounding the patient on the bed.

He looked like a corpse hung on the bed, body and soul hollow with age. The bustling of the nurses trying to stabilize him were the only activity that seemed to be alive in that moment.

A nurse had begun to give chest compressions to their progressively blue patient. The sickening crunch of bones letting itself know in their ears, there was no mistaking what they all knew; he was dying as much as he's being saved.

Times like these made Katsuki wonder why people argued over the benefits of euthanasia when the man begged so pitiful for death silently with his eyes. With heartache, they were forced to pronounce their efforts futile with the silent beep of the monitor.

“Time of death: 9:23 am Thursday the 16th of June.” The sombre mood afterwards was to be expected, every patient affects you differently especially after death. He hoped if there was a way to access magic, it will be used wisely by others. But how foolish and trusting he’d find himself if that were true.


	2. The Strange One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You sure are strange for a human. Or are you human?” It flew around him observing in great interest like one would do to an artefact.
> 
> “There's something different about you but...” It flexed its fingers changing blunt black nails to sharp claws then back again “...I can't place my hands around it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, I'm on hiatus till the end of May (Probably). I'd keep writng but I make no promises and won't post anything until then (probably). Enjoy and stay safe during this COVID-19.

How he arrived at this situation was unknown but still known. As for how he had sudden knowledge of what he’d never seen nor experienced before, it was distressing on some level. He was the observer and yet the actor.

Clasped between his hands was a rope with a Blue nosed double horned rabbit (Aka Blue Silver), —don’t ask how he knows— hooked by one horn at the other side.

To Yuuri it was bigger than the usual; a smaller one hopping behind it but one-horned. Their silver coat illuminated orange through the streetlights.

“What are you doing grab it already.” It was at this moment he took note of a person next to him. They had no face, or rather; he saw but didn't see anyone.

“Hurry up and get it for without it there no way out for you.” Turning with a huff to the figure he questioned why he had to grab the pitiful animal and why he had to do it with no help.

“If you don't do it alone there are consequences. I should know, I've experienced it.”

“What do you mean by you've experienced it and consequences?” he asked, getting back on task.

“It would upset the balance and you never leave. Often, they try to prevent leaving. A warning for you when you get past the first gate be careful to make sure you—”

The rabbit was officially in his grasp. “Be careful to what?”

The figure raised a finger to pursed lips, face tense (like he said, don't ask) “Don't you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Glancing around there was nothing, just the one-horned rabbit.

“Rattling chains and paddings.” They stepped closer to him, patting the rabbit before whispering unseen words.

“The hunters’ fast approach. You must flee for time is not on your side lest you get stuck.”

“What about you? And what do you mean by hunters?”

“I bid you well, may the winds guide you safely. In due time all shall be known, we shall meet in the Netherworld.”

Turning himself with shaky limbs towards the gates, he took off but not before hearing the whispered “ ’Tis not your time for a while, keep it so.”

The dust rising in wake from his hasty steps towards the first division obscured the view of his place of previous being. Now the bloodcurdling howls accompanied by the jangling of chains was heard, he knew it was far but would come for him if he doesn't make it.

He had to get out and find the others, but who are they for he had no memories of them. With every clatter, he pushed tired limbs further and quicker.

Finally, the first gate was in sight. A good thing he got a head start for he would not have made it. Before the gates stood six guardian dogs at either side (don't ask how he knew) their aggressive hides and purple eyes regarded upon him but seemed far away.

Passing through the small gap seemed to activate something, for the stationary hounds began to move. Out they ran in the direction of the howls all except one who looked back at him, eyes speaking but saying nothing. With a howl raised to the moon —which seemed to have changed but he couldn't tell how—, it followed the others.

A squeak came from below him, gazing down he realized that the source belonged to the blue-nosed rabbit. It was rather apprehensive, more so than when he tried to capture it. Its alternating stare ever switching between the first and second gate. _Was he meant to pass the second?_

Deep in contemplation, he came to a start with the different howls coming from beyond. They were both discernible. One of defeat came from the guardians while victory stemmed from hunters who prided themselves in combat. _Would he still make it?_

 _‘Screw it.’_ The second gate was the best option now and it was close. Only as he began to head over, he noticed the gate was further than it appeared. With every distance, it seemed to grow, along with his despair.

He’d been running for hours what might appear as minutes to others. Finally, the gate was in sight the faded green bars appearing old as time itself. Sparing a glance back, it was with great fear he realized that darkness had befallen. The lights flickering off with every distance it seemed to cover with no sign of life.

They had to run. If they wanted to live, they had to run. Away from those things, whatever they were. The gates, oh the gates we so close but had never seemed so far. With a rushed stumble Yuuri passed the gates only to find buildings within, people watching from the safety of their houses.

“Help! Anyone, please help!” he yelled, fervently hoping that someone would come to his rescue.

As they ran, the little silver thing clutched in his arms looked towards the gates. Those beyond watched but did nothing. Within the blending of time, the dirt road merged into a clinical room. With the action of one who knew the place —though he doesn’t _―_ he took to the one of the rooms with purple a door.

There were rows and rows of metal beds all low to the ground but with enough space for a person of his size to fit under. Getting low and crawling underneath the bed was easy but keeping his breathing under control proved to be a fit. Strangely the rabbit was calm, doing nothing but watching the lights past the door from the raised ledge.

Listening for anything that would give the hunters location away, he closed his eyes in concentration. Padding almost human-like were sweeping past the tranquil corridors. ‘ _Maybe they could help.’_ With that thought he made to leave when he was halted by the rattling that came after; then darkness befell the halls.

The footsteps faded into the distance, but now the problem arose on how he was to return to wherever he’s meant to be. He was pulled out from his thoughts by the door slowly creaking open, darkness and the smell of burning sulphur permeated the room as the entity stalked past the beds, the hunters growling behind.

The footsteps came to a stand two beds before him, then turned around heading towards the door. With the closing of the door and distancing steps, he allowed himself to breathe again. Relief flowed like waves only to be cut short by blue eyes aflame looking right at him. The person was crouched down on their knees a smirk hanging loosely on pale lips as they chuckled.

Fair hands reached out for him, danger radiating with every movement. Just before the hand touched him, there was an explosion of silver lights and everything went dark once more.

* * *

With a voiceless scream, he awoke from the nightmare. Oh, how he loathes nightmares but unfortunately there was almost no good dreams. This one was different from the rest. It seemed to continue from where it left off if he ever remembered the contents of the dream. Often, they were dismissive.

Getting out of bed he made for the restroom. The water cools against his face while he looked at his reflection and lord, did he look like shit even felt it too. He planned on returning to bed just before he heard a noise from above.

“Hmmm.”

Turning his gaze upward filled with trepidation, he was faced with himself. Or rather, something similar for the other had wings. Their hair styled backwards, eyes molten brown and feather wings a dark ink contrasting with pale skin. Upon fair lips was lay a playful smile full of curiosity and mischief.

“A strange one for a human aren't you?. Or are you human?” It flew around him observing in great interest like one would do to an artefact.

Surprising himself by not passing out or having a panic attack at the situation, he queried: “What are you and why do you look like me?”

The feathered creature paused in its observation, gaze contemplating before replying playful demeanour conforming to one of nonchalance “Well those are difficult questions but.... you can say I am some manifestation of you of sorts. As for why I bear semblance to you... I took the least threatening appearance to you.”

To say he wholly believed was a lie as he felt the complete truth wasn't made known to him. The creature was back to interrogating him about what he was “What do you mean by whether I’m human?”

“There's something different about you but...” It flexed its fingers changing blunt black nails to sharp claws then back again “...I can't place my hands around it.”

Drawing closer to him, it raised a clawed index finger to his chin, turning it this way and that. It was unnerving getting a closer look at himself to some degree. He watched as the entity closed its eyes taking a sniff of him. Yuuri could have sworn the eyes got darker and pupils turned to slits for a moment. His quiet wonder shattered by the words uttered by the creature.

“Ah... yes.... not sure of the rest but...” it took another breath, “I'm certain you carry with you the stench of hunters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I write from my dreams (some aspect of my nightmare is present), it's often difficult to write as i have to first dream to write.

**Author's Note:**

> If I keep writing, they'll probably be sporadic. I don't promise long chapters but who knows? Please comment


End file.
